What I think happened before the Doors of death
by AAThanatos
Summary: Turns out Will and Nico did know eachother before the war. They had to of. He knew who he was on the hill right? Well I think this is what happened before Nico fell to Tartarus. I added this to my one shot series but for those who didn't want to skip through 18 chapters here it is.


**So someone prompted me to do a short one shot about how Will and Nico knew about eachother before the quest of the 7. This is how I feel it went down.**

 **What really happened before the Doors of death.**

The son of Hades was gathering a few things from the very underused cabin at CHB. Getting ready for this trip to the doors of death seemed so normal in comparison to what he had decided to do. Nico had been a nomad for going on four years and considered himself a minimalist. The over done goth layout of cabin 13 might have been interesting to him 3 years ago but now it just seemed childish.

First aid kit, compass, freeze dried food, pup tent, 2 changes of clothes and 10 pairs of socks... you can never keep your feet dry enough! Water, he had to remember to fill a few canteens before he left. Stripping down he decided a shower would be good before he left. You never know when the next one is going to be when your on the move. In just a pair of sweat pants he took his skull ring off and placed it on an obsidian table next to a leather thong strip with camp beads along it. Picking it up he kissed the blue one with the trident on it.

Grabbing a towel he headed for the bathroom when he heard a knock on his door.

"Be here in a sec!" He called out.

Turning down his CD player to a lower volume he headed over to the door to find Will Solace and Lou Ellen on the other side.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah I'm rumor has it that you are going to the doors of death in the morning."

"The rumors are true, what's it to you?"

"Well I thought we would bring you a few things for the trip."

"Why?"

"Camp tradition when your going on a quest. Thought you knew that?"

"I do I just never thought I would be getting anything. Well to be fair Clovis brought me some stuff earlier but him and I have been talking a lot in the dream realm."

"That's... that's weird. Anyway may we come in so we can give you the stuff?"

"Sure. I will get drinks."

Will and Lou looked at eachother puzzled at Nicos politeness and hospitality. They made themselves comfortable on the the black sofa shaped like a large bat.

" white." Nico stated clearly and the green torches changes their color scheme to throw everything into better relief and better visibility.

"That's a great trick."

"Comes standard with the cabin."

Laying out three glasses he poured tea into them and had a small pound cake cut into slices on a tray. Placing on the coffee table he sat across from them.

"Mind if I spice up this party? I am going on a quest and could use a night cap."

Nico pulled a silver flask out of his pocket.

"Only of you share!" Lou Ellen piped up.

Pouring what looked like rum into the tea glasses a smile spread across Nicos face as Lou's reaction.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile?" Will teased.

"Yeah well I'm tired. I'll be scary and brooding tomorrow."

"Why do you have serial killer music playing?" Lou asked looking at the stereo systems screen window.

"It's not like that! It's lullabies. Clovis brought it to me. Thought it would help me sleep. They are apparently from more modern songs. The collection is called twinkle twinkle little rockstar."

"That's adorable."

"No it's relaxing. I'm not caught up with music yet and I'm used to classical. This should help me transition better. Atleast that's what Clovis said."

"Sounds legit. So we brought you a few things." Will rummaged in a cardboard box.

"Ok so we have packets of ambrosia and nectar. I made the nectar into lollipops so just eat them slow. No more than one pop and one square when injured. 6 hours until you can eat another or you will burn up. Lou made you a water bottle that never empties. It's only good for water though. Cecil got you a Swiss knife that opens most locks. Mr.D even included spy glass that helps you see threw walls."

"That's creepy."

"Yes. What was creepier is that he said your name correctly."

"He always says my name correctly."

"What!" Both screamed.

"Yeah what's the big deal?"

"He's been calling me Mary lou for 3 years and Will here is Walter Simmons most of the time."

"Wow that's hysterical. Guy um I know we don't know eachother very well but thank you. I didn't expect this. "

"No problem bud.. Nico um wow you have a lot of scars!"

Nico blushed and rushed to put his shirt on not realizing he forgot to put one on."

"It's nothing just quest stuff."

"I believe you but can I take a look at them maybe I can help..."

"NO! It's fine. I.. I don't like to be touched. Sorry I just shouted I just.. I don't like to be touched. "

"Whoa ok dude wasn't trying anything just doctors concern stuff. "

"Well I'm fine I'm ok. "

"Well we should let you get packed and back to listening to your serial killer music."

"Hey it's a mood thing! I'm getting ready for bed so it helps calm me down."

"Whatever you say sunshine." Will laughed.

Showing them to the door Nico thanked them again and locked the door behind them.

Walking away from Nicos cabin Lou noticed the suppressed smile Will couldn't wipe off his face.

"You are so screwed Will."

"What?!"

"You like him!"

"No I don't he's just... there's more than meets the eye with that one. It was nice to see he has a softer side."

"Yeah and it involved rum and pound cake! Seriously those manners!" She fanned her face in the old timey gesture.

"Yeah he's actually super polite right?"

"Must be the 1930s thing Annabeth told me about when I was digging up dirt on him."

"Why were you digging up dirt?"

"Because ever since the battle of Manhattan you haven't shut up about him and I think that might be the first time you actually spoke to him."

"It was actually. I don't always talk about him!"

"Will you gathered all these things for him and usually a care package for a quest is a few clothes and some ambrosia. You had me make the canteen and you got Cecil to make the knife! You even asked Dionysus to help out. You have a super crush on that dude. "

Yeah well look at him! He's freaking beautiful! He had his shirt off and oh the scars! As sad as they make me they also make me super hot... wow I just admitted that to you."

"Yes you did. And I will never let you live it down."

"Maybe if he comes back I'll ask him out. Maybe he will stay for once."

"Maybe.. how do you know he's gay?"

"Just a feeling. Gaydar and such. "

"Well let's hope that he can get over a few issues first before you end up dating him."

"Issues?"

"Yeah. You didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Will, he said the music was mood thing. I looked at the music because it sounded familiar. He has "the unforgiven" on repeat. The Metallica song. That's not sleep music even if it is just an instrumental. That's a red flag. You know he's been through a lot and he's about to put himself through more. He may not come back the same... or come back at all. "

"The unforgiven... that's a a very fitting song. I wonder who he wants to forgive."

"Will, my dense little gay cupcake. I have a feeling it's himself. You have heard the stories. Most of them are true. Just know what kind of pool your jumping into."

"The dating pool Lou. It's the dating pool."

"You are such an ass."

Nico was asleep with his bags packed in the corner of the room. On the opposite bunk Mr. D was watching him sleep with a glass of wine in his hand swirling the contents. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hades appear in the corner. Without words he strolled over and sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would check on him before the quest. What are you doing here?"

"Same."

"You know this could really break him. You sure you want your son to go through with this? If Tartarus gets a hold of him he will never be the same."

"I know. But you know I'm not allowed to interfere. "

"True"

"But you are... you can help him."

"I am. I blessed his ring. It will help him keep his mind together while on this quest. Though even my power has limits Hades. The place will tear him apart but with that ring he will not be unsavable. He will have a chance."

"Why do you take such interest in him? He's not even your kid."

"No but I am the god of madness. I know what it's like to be terrified of your own mind. To not trust what your head is telling you. To not even be able to rely on yourself. I know what that's like. After all I was a demi God once too. "

"Yes and then you became the party god. Tell me party god what kind of party is this?"

"Oh this is a pity party. With a smooth Rosa Regale. "

"Nice."

"Yeah. Hades you need to stop trying to interfere with him. I lost a son in the last war and it was awful. Interfering made it so much worse to lose him."

"Oh I'm already in to deep. He's my only boy as if this century. So far he's the most powerful of any of my kids. Makes me wonder how Bianca would have fared. "

"Honestly I met that one and I can tell you that his one is more interesting. Also more lovable and less selfish. In fact I don't think the boy has a selfish bone in his body. He deserves a bit of happiness."

"Oh if he can survive this he will be. I've arranged something with Aphrodite. The gears are already turning. "

"Please tell me it's not the Jackson kid!"

"No no. The Apollo healer. Solace."

"How did you know he was gay?"

"Oh Ditey told me. She can sense that stuff better than me. Did you know he was gay?"

"He hasn't told me yet but the way he won't shut up about that Jackson kid I had an inkling. "

"Kids right?"

"Yeah... kids."

 ** _Review of you like it!_**


End file.
